Girl Meets New Kids
by badgirl17
Summary: In Girl Meets The Secret of Life, what if Lucas's friend didn't come to New York alone. He brought his girlfriend and Lucas's girlfriend along with him. With Lucas's girlfriend now in the picture. Does Riley stand a chance with Lucas? What happens when Lucas falls back into his old behavior? What happens when the ultimate betrayal ruins Blair and Lucas's happiness?


Cory Matthews begin to tell his class about Belgium. Farkle was excited to be able to finally learn about Belgium. When a dark-skinned boy, and two girls walked in. One, brunette and pink highlights, the other blonde. Lucas's jaw dropped. There stood his best friends, Zay and Claire, and his girlfriend, Blair.

"You have transcripts," Cory said.

"Yeah," The three said as they handed him their transcripts.

"Zay Babineaux, Claire Swan, and Blair Hale from Austin,Texas," Cory said.

Everyone turned to look at Lucas. Who seemed to forget how to speak.

Lucas stood up and walked over to stand in front of Blair. He didn't say anything. He just kissed her. Which turned very heated. Lucas picked Blair up by the waist. She wrapped her legs around Lucas. Lucas put her on Cory's desk.

"Lucas, Blair," Claire said.

"So Teach where do we sit," Zay said.

"You kids can sit over there," Cory said.

Blair took the seat behind Lucas. Zay took the seat next to him. And Claire sat behind Zay. But before Blair sat down. Lucas pulled her down on his lap. And they begin to make out.

"Mr. Friar do you have an opinion on the subject," Cory said.

Blair sat down in her seat. Lucas shook his head.

"What's the matter baby? Have you lost your voice?" Blair said seductively.

"Oh Miss. Hale. You know Mr. Friar," Cory said.

"Yep. Lucas and i are dating. Zay is Lucas's best friend. And Claire is mine," Blair said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"It's true," Lucas said.

"Are you sure about that?" Blair said annoyed.

"Why can't you just trust me?," Lucas snapped.

"Because you won't trust me," Blair snapped back.

"Here they go again," Zay said rolling his eyes.

"Mr Matthews can i go to the bathroom," Lucas said.

"Sure Mr. Friar," Cory said.

Lucas left. Riley was about to go after him.

"Me too," Blair said.

Blair didn't wait for Cory's response. Riley stared after Blair. Blair was walking past the janitor's closet. When an arm pulled her in. It was Lucas.

"Hey sorry about earlier," Lucas said.

"Me too," Blair said.

"Good. I really missed you," Lucas said.

"I missed you too," Blair said.

"Great. Now that we have that out of the way," Lucas said as he smiled.

Blair smiled back. As they kissed. The kiss soon turned heated. Blair moaned as Lucas lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucas kissed down her neck. Lucas gave her a hickey.

"Looks like that is all we can do for now," Lucas said disappointed when the bell rang.

"Too bad. Continue at your house," Blair said.

"Well school is over," Lucas said.

Blair and Lucas smiled. They left the closet. Lucas went to go get his bag. He saw Riley, Maya, and Farkle at his locker. Riley had his bag in her hand.

"Riley, Maya, Farkle," Lucas said.

"Lucas where did you go. You were gone the rest of class," Riley said.

"I had to deal with some stuff," Lucas lied.

"Oh," Riley said.

"Look i gotta go. My mom wants me home now," Lucas said.

"Bye," the other three said in unison.

Lucas turned and left.

"Why didn't he said bye back?" Riley asked.

"You heard him. His mom wants him home. He's probably in just a rush," Maya said.

The others agreed.

(At Lucas's house)

"So which Lucas are you here," Blair said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"You've changed," Blair said.

"I know," Lucas said.

"Well it doesn't matter. Texas Lucas or New York Lucas. I'll take you anyway i can get you," Blair said.

Lucas smiled.

They kissed.

"Do you remember what happened the night before i left?" Lucas asked.

Blair giggled and nodded.

"You mean the night we danced under the stairs," Blair said.

"That one," Lucas said.

"What about it?" Blair asked.

"I was just thinking about it," Lucas said.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"I kissed another girl," Lucas confessed.

"Oh and why do you think that happen," Blair said.

"Mostly because she reminded me of you. And i missed you so much," Lucas said.

Blair teared up.

"I missed you. I hate that they expelled you," Blair said.

"It's okay," Lucas promised.

"I love you," Blair said.

" I love you too," Lucas said.

"Good," Blair said.

They shared a laugh and begin to kiss. Lucas played the song they danced to that night. he twirled Blair.

"Remember this," Lucas whispered in her ear.

Blair nodded. Lucas took her hand and they begin to sway to the music.

They danced until they fell asleep.


End file.
